


Poisonous positivity

by Nestle25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Cross is on his own, Dream is manipulative, Jealousy, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Nightmare is manipulative, Slow Burn, Suffering all around, The stars don't care, tracking devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestle25/pseuds/Nestle25
Summary: Cross falls in love with the enemy and losses everything.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Crossmare
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Poisonous positivity

Messing with Dream was always funny to Nightmare, though seeing him cry upset him. He never went too far with his brother only because he was too weak in his eyes. It never took a lot of effort to ruin his things either. A positive world could easily switch with Nightmare around and he smiled with glee every time Dream came to see what he did next. It was almost addicting to see just how far he could push his brother. Though he didn’t know how to feel seeing Cross kiss Dream in a remote location. Dream was finally pushing back it seemed. The soldier had been sneaking out more and more. At first, everyone knew because he was a terrible liar, it wasn’t like he enjoyed lying in the first place. Nightmare had assumed it was because he made a new friend and given his home life he didn’t want to put his friend in danger, he would’ve been fine to accommodate for his friend. But nothing could have given the indication of his own gang mate making out with his own brother…

Why did this hurt him? He had never even viewed Cross in that kind of way ever. Yet seeing this made him feel terrible. Like something he could have had was taken away, from his brother out of all people. Why was Dream getting kissed by Cross? What did he do to deserve it? He had gone to go find Cross to bring him back home for lunch. Horror really wanted him there since it was a chocolate-based recipe, he knew he would have loved to be there. But he loved to be here more… with him. He stood behind a tree and covered himself with the shadows of the trees. 

“Dream?”

“Yes, Cross?” The golden skeleton asked as Cross sat on the grass. Dream went to go sit on his lap and listened in.

They were in a forest where he hoped no one would find them. He hadn’t felt any presence in this location so this was where the two would meet. This all happened by accident anyway, Cross a while back had been trying to find another location where the gang and himself wouldn’t be found. Just in case the Stars were able to find their hideout, he wanted everyone safe after all. Dream somehow was able to find the soldier but never attacked, just talked. They would chat for hours on end until one day their talk starts out with a kiss.

“I… I dunno I just can’t believe we’re together, I couldn’t be happier.” Cross admitted as Dream lit up at the words. He quickly went to give Cross’s cheek a peck before speaking.

“I couldn’t be happier either, do you think now you can take me to the base today?” Nightmares stomach dropped at the words, he was gonna rat out their location? No one knew but them, he wouldn’t… would he? He was ready to attack as soon as Cross said yes, whipping his phone out he was prepared to text Killer. Cross stammered a bit, this was not the first time he's asked this.

“Dreamy I told you already I can’t do that, nothing will make me say where it is,” Cross said as Dream flattened a bit. He slipped out of Cross’s arms and stood up.

“So you don’t trust me? That’s what you’re saying..” Cross instantly stood up and held Dream’s shoulders.

“What who told you that? Of course, I trust you.” Dream turned and slapped Cross's hand and he instantly pulled back.

“Then why can’t you tell me where the base is?”

“Because I don’t know what your friends will do and I need to protect my family.” Nightmare felt proud hearing the words come out of Cross’s mouth. Good job Cross. Dream pushed him away and shook his head disappointedly. 

“My brother is hurting you Cross, don’t you see it?” He looked confused by Dream’s words and shook his head.

“He is not hurting me Dream, I’ve told you this. He cares about me like everyone else.” Cross defended as Dream could only give him a sad face.

“That’s how you know he’s hurt you, you’re so quick to defend him. It almost like you’ve been brainwashed…”

Cross did have to stop for a moment thinking if Nightmare has ever hurt him, Dreams words were getting to him. He didn’t want to believe it. It could be possible, him being the king of negativity. But he saved him from that void, he never had to worry about being alone again, still. The thoughts were now buried into his skull, Nightmare felt every negative emotion and tried to block himself from radiating any indication of him being here. He felt horrible hearing and seeing all of this.

“Dream… I love you but I love my family too.”

“You’re choosing them over me? That’s it? All that time we spend together is going down the drain.” Cross said nothing and stared at the ground, that was all he could do.

“Cross..” Dream held his hands and went in to view of the taller. Those bright sunny yellow eyes of his pierced through his heart as he listened closely. 

“You can trust me. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that.”

Nightmares eyes were making him hallucinate, he swore he could see vipers pouring out of Dreams mouth. They slithered their way to Cross as he spoke, he was being poisoned. Poisoned by the lies and constant demands of the positive skeleton. Cross was being pushed against a corner and Nightmare felt the negative thoughts in his head rise up. He continued to stay hidden as he watched the scene unfold. 

“I- I can’t Dream I just.”

“I’m leaving then.”

“Dream no wait I-!” Dream said nothing and teleported away as Cross fell to his knees. He never felt so hurt by the usually cheerful skeleton. He rubbed his face only to realize he was ‘alone’. He allowed himself to weep loudly and curl in on himself. He hated this, he loved Dream but also loved his family. He couldn’t choose. Nightmare wanted to comfort Cross so badly but doing this wouldn’t turn out well. He sent a text to Horror to go and eat without them. He stayed with Cross for what seemed like hours until he shakingly got up and went back home. Nightmare followed shortly behind and was now in his study, he told everyone not to say anything. He had to really think about this, it wasn’t only Cross he had to worry about. If Cross did betray them the others would be in danger too, he couldn’t risk it. He would have to figure it all out later, for now, he had to talk to Cross.

Cross flopped on his bed and laid down not wanting to feel anything, the negativity followed him like a rainy cloud. There was a knock on his door and he swore under his breath, he hoped it was Dust or something. He opened it to see Nightmare standing before him, he couldn’t read his face. Did he know? He did everything Dream said to make sure he wasn’t followed. Did he forget to do something? He wasn’t sure anymore as Nightmare grabs Cross’s hand with his own.

“We need to talk.” Nightmare rushed him to the study and locked the door.

“Cross I know you’ve been sneaking out, I do not enjoy knowing this.” Nightmare grabbed Cross and sat him on a chair near his desk. 

“Do you not like being here Cross? Being a part of his family?” Cross shook his head immediately, he would never even think about doing that. Nightmare knew that too but the message had to be put in place. 

“Cross, do you remember what Ink left you in? What state you were in when I first found you? I never had to take you in, in fact, I never had to do anything. But I did, I took care of you and helped you. This is what I get for all of that? I could easily throw you back in that void and I’d sleep as if nothing happened.”

He was shaking, what was Nightmare trying to tell him? He was scared at this point and Nightmare was eating it up, though he would much rather not. He stayed quiet as to not bother the angry monster that was talking to him. The sweat that started to bubble upon his forehead was now dribbling down as Nightmare looked in his direction.

“Anything to say Cross?”

He muttered a couple of things Nightmare couldn’t hear.

“Speak up when a superior is talk to you Cross, you know how this works.”

“I-I-I I’m sorry, I won’t ever do it again..”

“How do you think I’ll know that? Do I have to watch twenty-four seven like a child? Is this what it has to come to Cross? I will do it, I’ll make sure you are never alone again. This is really how you want things to go?”

A lump was on Cross’s throat and he shook his head again, he couldn’t talk anymore. He would cry if he did. Nightmare noticed this and grabbed Cross’s shirt and pulled him till they were inches from each other's face.

“Say something.” Cross broke down and cried, Nightmare let go and he held his face. He wanted to hide at this point and never be seen again by anyone or anything. Nightmare really wanted to comfort and apologize to him for acting this way... But he couldn’t coddle Cross right now. His hurt feelings of the kiss also came into play as Nightmare's jealousy of his brother grew. 

He was full-blown sobbing at this point and Nightmare looked away to compose himself. He waited before turning around and holding Cross’s chin, he smiled and gently grabbed Cross’s hand.

“Cross, I just want to understand why? Don’t be afraid to tell me anything…” He couldn’t, he was trying but he just couldn’t.

He shook his head and Nightmare sighed. He never wanted to be this angry with any of his teammates but if one wanted to rat out the other what was he supposed to do? He would have to get the others involved so someone was always with Cross. He would never allow for an opportunity like this to happen again, this would happen to another person in the group if they were to do the same thing. Never allowing anyone else to get hurt the way he did he had to protect what was his, that included Cross…

“Go to your room,” Nightmare said to Cross like a stern father. He bolted to his room with tears pouring down his eyes as everyone heard the loud stomps and hard slam of a door. They went to Nightmares study to find him trying to control himself. 

“Boss are you okay?” Dust asked as Nightmare turned away, he tried to breathe but couldn’t. Killer ran up and gave Nightmare a hug to which both he and the others were wrapped and brought to Nightmare. At first, he just allowed for a sweet hug before bringing the topic up.

“We need to watch Cross at all times, he was with Dream. Do. Not. Say. Anything.” Nightmare warned as they all looked on in shock. They couldn’t believe what they just heard. When did Cross even interact with Dream? They have never brought Cross into battle except for the first time they all met him. It just didn’t make sense. 

“What do you want us to do?” Horror asked as Nightmare's eyes narrowed.

“Make shifts between the three of you to keep an eye on him in case he tried to leave. If he does follow him and call me if Dream is there… Don’t hesitate.”

They all felt a ping of anxiety hit them as Nightmare let them go and stood up. He ordered one of them to go to Cross’s room. All three of them go to not only watch but comfort the poor skeleton, though they still had no idea they have even talked. Killer listened to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. 

“Cross, c’mon man open up! We just want to see if you’re okay…” The door creaked open after a while and the three carefully stepped in. The monochrome skeleton went back to lay on his bed and hid behind his hoodie. Horror sat on the edge of the bed and patted his foot.

“It's alright bud, its gonna be okay.” They weren’t gonna like this one bit but they had no choice. Cross cried harder into his jacket as the other went closer to comfort him. None of them knew what Nightmare was planning but he was pissed and they all knew Cross was not gonna have a good time.

The next few weeks involved Cross being on watch by everyone, even having to sleep in the same room as the others in case he got any ideas. Nightmare got creative and added a detector on his phone and jacket, he would always be one step forward now. Cross was miserable and he tried to scream for Dream but could never figure out what to do. Everyone did seem sympathetic for what has happened and were extra sweet to him, but it didn’t make a difference. This had changed everything and Cross was already making escape plans. His view of the family changed so quickly he couldn’t even recognize his Boss anymore, he had to leave.

“Cross are you alright? You don’t look good..” Horror stated as Cross shook his head. They were having dinner and this was the perfect opportunity for an escape plan. He asked if he could use the restroom, the only time no one followed him and Nightmare would only use the tracking devices on him. 

“Sure Cross go ahead, call if you need anything,” Killer said as he went to the restroom, his painful face quickly turned to a face of bravery as he ran to the bathroom. He went in and slipped off his jacket, he put his phone in the pocket of the jacket and took a deep breath. He really wasn’t ready for this but he had no other choice. Dream would never let him down. Closing his eyes he teleported away and found himself in the same location. It was dark, he ran through the trees and screamed his name. He had no idea what he was doing, he just wanted to get away.

Not even knwoing where he was he continued to run around the endless forest. Tears pricked on the sides of his eyes as he screamed for Dream, he received no answer. Dream had told him he could always come here scream his name and he would be right there… Why wasn’t he here?? The memories they had made in such a short amount of time meant the world to him. Dream made him happy and he felt something he had never felt before. Reaching his hand out into nothing he imagined holding Dreams hand on last time before reality hit. Dream wasn’t coming, he was never coming. He fell to his knees and looked around, he found a log and sat down on it. He closed his tear-stained eyes and tried to sleep off the cold, he wished he kept his jacket. The wind was cooling his bones and Cross felt himself shaking, he was a skeleton how was he even cold? It didn’t even matter anymore. Dream wasn’t here and Nightmare wasn’t here either. He was alone and this was all his fault. Curse him and his inability to make good decisions. He just abandoned his family and for what? He’s just lost everything in one fell swoop. Smacking himself in the head he had just realized how idiotic he was for going behind Nightmare's back, lying to him, and falling in love with Dream. He regretted everything…

“We need to go find him.”

“Do you think he’s in that forest Boss?”

“We can track him down with the negativity he might be giving off.”

Nightmare raised his hand as the other three spoke in worry. They couldn’t, he feared the worst for them if they were to find him. The Stars would kill them and he just couldn’t risk it. Cross was on his own now. It was fine, Dream would take care of him. For now, he had other things to worry about and it was them. Their well being meant more to him than anything else.

“None of you will be finding Cross, he has abandoned us and left us for dead. All we can do now is wait and prepare for an attack.” An attack that would most likely never happen.

Everyone gave a look of desperation to Nightmare who wasn’t going to budge, he cared way too much to allow himself to lose anyone else. Especially by the hands of his brother. They were all dismissed and Nightmare could only ask himself why he felt the need to talk to Dream, why he choose Dream over him… Well he could have him, he didn’t care anymore and Cross was not a priority to him now. His boys were and Cross wasn’t one of them, not anymore at least. His heart was shattered into a million pieces making the tough decision but if Cross didn’t want to be here he would force him to stay any longer. 

Blue, Ink, and Dream were in the living room talking about Cross and the plan. They had been trying for months on end to find a way to Nightmares base but could never find a way there. Ink had tried to get it out of Error but was thrown out of the void and into a garbage can. Blue was listening in more on the gangs conversations, any indication for teleporting was immediately picked up by the small skeleton. Dream already knew what he would be doing and that was baiting one of them and going for the weakest. Cross just happened to be the weakest in the gang, never fighting or showing any signs of anger. He was perfect.

“I really did try, he just was too adamant on not saying where the base was,” Dream said as Blue rolled his eyes.

“But Dream, you seduced him and everything! He knew you guys were a ‘thing’ right?”

“In his eyes, we were a thing, in my eyes, he just had something I wanted.” Dream said plainly as Ink smirked.

“Well Dream I really am surprised at this behavior, I'm surprised you didn’t actually fall in love with him.”

“Do I look like Juliet Ink? Do I?”

“Haha no.”

Dream sighed and looked back at the paper he had rolled out. It was multiple plans that involved finding out where the base was, he was so mad the idea with Cross didn’t work. He had told him to call and he would be there but now that he would still not want to show where the base is he didn’t have a reason to see Cross anymore. Until he felt Cross screaming for him, he supposed it would be a nice gift for Nightmare so let it be.

“Guys Cross is calling me.”

“What are you going to do? Have a make-out session with him?” Ink teased and both Blue and Dream looked away awkwardly.

“He doesn’t want to tell me where the base is. He isn’t worth my time anymore, guess we’ll just have to move on to the next. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Dream said nonchalantly as he ignored Cross's cries for help. 

“What were we even going to do with Cross after we infiltrated the base anyway?” Blue asked and all Ink could do was give a disappointed look.

“Well, we were going to just kill them or lock them up for the rest of their lives, including Cross since he was one of them. Doesn’t matter if he was the one that gave us the information, he was still part of it.”

“Oh that makes sense,” Blue said back as the three continued to talk. They were all excited thinking of the new possibilities and creative ways to get into the base. Dream eventually had to “shut himself off” just so he could ignore Cross, after a couple of hours he stopped calling for him which was a relief on his part. He knew Nightmare would get him later anyway so what was the harm? It wasn’t like he was going to die there.

What none of them knew was that the other party wouldn’t be retrieving Cross. Dream would never go back to that forest and Nightmare was too worried he knew where the base was. None of them wanted to find Cross and he was all on his own now. Being completely abandoned and forgotten by both groups. Cross would never be seen again by any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I really wanted to write angst and Cross had to be my victim for the day.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
